


Reflections of Your Mind

by cher_blossoms



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, extreme extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher_blossoms/pseuds/cher_blossoms
Summary: In the mirror of Toni’s eyes, Cheryl knew she could feel it too. She could see it so clearly and it made her heart bloom.***Cheryl's observations of Toni during a sleepy evening in.





	Reflections of Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy drabble that came to my mind. enjoy! and if any of you spot a very certain lyrical influence, let me know haha

A rustling of covers pushed Cheryl towards the realm of wakefulness, lips parting as a tired sigh left her lungs. Eyelids slightly opening, she found the room bathed in the warm glow of the evening sunset. Pulling her closer to full awareness once more was the small body beside her, stretching legs out, curling her fingers, a quiet, tired whine leaving full lips as consciousness beckoned.

 

Cheryl shifted onto her side to stare. She did that a lot now she was with Toni. It wasn’t _rude_. She was appreciating what was in front of her. The corner of her lips quirked up slightly, as her mind took her back to the moments where shyness would overtake Toni, her hands coming to cover her face, or push at Cheryl’s leg. “ _Cheryl, stop_ ,” she would laugh and when it would be too much, she’d use the tactic that never failed to work; leaning over, pressing lips together, fingers threading through her hair.

 

The sun bathed over them both, illuminating the freckles dotted across the bridge of Toni’s nose, the pillow of her bottom lip with the faintest smudge of cherry red against the corner. Cheryl took in the way her hair messily curled around her shoulders, pink fading more and more every day, always with the promise of “ _I’ll dye it tomorrow_.” Her shoulders were bare, with the shadow of her collarbones prominent from the room’s lighting. Cheryl longed to touch. And what Cheryl longed for, she took.

 

Reaching across, the movement was felt from Toni’s side, with the smaller girl cracking her eyes open in the slightest, shifting her head to look at Cheryl. The redhead waited for the droll of a sarcastic comment over watching her _again_ , but it never came. Toni smiled softly, and like a mirror, Cheryl’s lips copied. Her eyes closed once more and Cheryl closed the small gap between them, her front pressing to Toni’s side.

 

She was so _warm_ , constantly. On nights where frost bit the windows and the blankets weren’t enough, only having to inch along the bed to press against Toni was enough for Cheryl to feel warm again, and it was no different now. Manicured fingers skated smoothly along Toni’s stomach, the contrast of their skin so stark but _beautiful_. Cheryl could never get enough of it. Her fingers trailed upwards between Toni’s breasts and a soft hum sounded from her as she too moved closer to Cheryl. Her touch moved over dainty collarbones, tracing a fading bruise on Toni’s neck from a recent spur of passion, and then trailed across her shoulder.

 

So _small_ and fragile to look at, Cheryl always felt an overwhelming need to hide her away from the world despite knowing there was no need to be worried for her. What could _Cheryl_ do to protect her when she’d grown up sheltered, contained and wrapped in bubble wrap; a life a million miles from how Toni had grown.

 

Fingertips moved down Toni’s arm, and Cheryl watched goose-bumps follow the wake of her touch. While the skin beneath her fingers was soft, the muscle beneath was lean and built. Years of roughing it with boys twice her size, controlling a motorbike from the day she could reach the handlebars and involving herself in fights she shouldn’t have a place in had built the strength one wouldn’t assume at first glance.

 

Cheryl understood, though. She could _feel_ it. She felt it every time her wrists were held down, bodies pressed together, with soft lips torturing her, marking her; the softness in such contrast to the strength that held her still.

 

A hand reached over, taking Cheryl’s, holding her fingers gently. Flicking her gaze up, their eyes met and the feeling that ran through her whole body was something that she _still_ couldn’t believe she was capable of experiencing. In the mirror of Toni’s eyes, Cheryl knew she could feel it too. She could see it so clearly and it made her heart _bloom_. A reflection of their minds captured in their gaze.

 

Unable to help herself, taking Toni’s cheek in her palm, she held her close and pressed their lips together slowly. _And one we become_ , she thought, smiling enough to break the kiss.

  
“Where did this come from?” Toni whispered, voice husky with sleep. Cheryl could _melt_.

 

“I need an excuse to appreciate you?” Her thumb brushed against Toni’s cheek, down to the corner of her lip. A delicate kiss was pressed to her thumb.

 

Toni chuckled softly and turned to her side too, wrapping her arm around Cheryl completely. Two halves of a whole, fitted together.

 

“You okay, Cher?” she murmured, holding her tighter. Cheryl turned her head to cuddle in closer, and felt Toni’s fingers spread out across her back, drawing circles and inconsistent patterns on her skin.

 

With her ear pressed against Toni, Cheryl felt her heartbeat. The heartbeat that gave _her_ life too. She felt it and could think, _I’m free. This is how everything is meant to be._

“More than okay, TT,” Cheryl whispered. “More than I can even describe.”


End file.
